Friendly Chat?
by Gantz Gun
Summary: What if I told you that...' I said tears coming in force. 'I made a mistake so big that... ... ... ...' I whispered the last part weakly... 'I Endangered the Mushroom Kingdom?..' Deleted Scene, One shot.


Me: Wow… My first Deleted Scene… This, in itself, deserves a moment of silence…

(I bow my head in respect, while Ace and Wally sings out a fake-sounding angel chorus. I quickly lift my head again.)

Me: ACE!!! Can you not do that, that's annoying! And, WALLY, DOGGONE IT, DO NOT MAKE ME PULL THIS ROPE HERE AND SEND YOU SAILING OVER THAT HORIZEN!!!

Ace & Wally: Sorry Gantz!!

Ace (Walks to my side.) So what's the whole big deal Gantz? What's with the deleted scene?

Me: Well… I'm somewhat having trouble with writers block. So I decided to write for the heck of it and send it in as a good scene. It's also meant to give NUTCASE a suggestion for his current arc in 'The Isle of Hags' in his fanfic 'Mario Science Theater 3000' (Me and Ace flash a smile to the camera.) you all should read it it's great! (Turn back to original conversation.) I can't say anything about the scene it's very hush, hush. You'll just have to watch it yourselves.

Ace: Ah man! You're no fun!

Me: I just don't want to spoil anything is all. So let's sit back, relax, and enjoy a nice little deleted scene!

* * *

Mario Science Theater 3000:

Deleted Scene

Friendly Chat?

* * *

Zane's POV

I know Clay said we should stick together here, because we don't know the situation… But this place had always fascinated me when I heard about it! After all, the magical elements have always peaked my interest, and this strange Gruntillda character as well as her sisters knew magic… And it's because of magic that we're now in our current situation… Oh I'm getting off subject.

So lets see, I'm now wandering around in a forest, have little to no clue where I am, and none of my friends are in sight, not even Meriee. I found myself smirking at that… "Perfect…" I said to myself. After a while, I did a few practice stretches, and before I knew it, I was focusing the energies deep in my heart until finally… I lifted off the ground. I found myself lightly chuckling at this. I had always had a weird ability to fly, ever since I discovered it some years ago. I flew in a few circles, and took off through the canopy. I was able to see the entire forest for miles, and all of it invigorated me so! I was always a curious little kid at heart. I took off flying over the forest, taking in every last detail. I was so overjoyed, nay excited, to be flying again! I started performing loop de loops in the air as well as barrel rolls, enjoying the time to myself to my last second here!

That is, until, I saw something out of the corner of my eye…

I put on the breaks and looked downward into the forest… I couldn't explain why, but… Something deep down inside was telling me to land. I did as such, taking in the forest floor I had landed in. According to my calculations, I was probably a VERY good distance away from where my friends were and they were probably looking for me. They, especially Clay, would probably yell at me for wandering off, but I didn't mind too much, after all, I was used to people yelling at me and at the very least I would be safe. The place I landed in looked natural for a piece of the forest, but something just kept bugging me about it…

A strange chuckle brought me out of my thoughts. I looked around cautiously, going into a martial arts fighting posture as I did. "Show yourself!! I'm warning you, I'm trained in Judo, Tae Kwan Do, and The Jinx style! (My name for Sensei Jinx's style of fighting.) And I'm not afraid to get down and dirty either!" I shouted to the voice… Where ever it was…

A flash of light coming from behind me caught my attention. I looked to see a strange figure completely covered by light standing behind me. I had no trouble adjusting to it, but the figure was completely whited out making it impossible for me to take in his/her features. The figure chuckled. "There is no need to be surprised, Zane. It is only I."

I stood there in shook… I… knew that voice… I smirked, trying to look casual, as opposed to when I stood there in shook. "Well, well, if it isn't '????????'." The language I spoke in was an ancient language. I didn't know how it got there when I first awakened in Toad Town, but it made for good fun when I would torture Chan and Lee, my brother figures as well as fellow trainee's. I took a bold step forward to emphasize my point. "Or should I say… good old…" I could tell my eyes narrowed smugly. "Geno…" The strange apparition looked surprised, if for a second. He suddenly started laughing.

"Your pretty good at that! I dare say your getting better at telling us 'Stars' apart!" After a second, a bright light surrounded him again. I closed my eyes again, blocking out the blinding light. When I opened them again, there stood a form I was more familiar with. Although he seemed ghostly still, he now took on the form of a kind of action figure doll, stitches and everything. He was dressed in blue wizard's attire, which was a blue cape and pants, there were also a pair of blue shoes. "Better?"

I gave him a thumb's up. "Much!"

We talked for a bit, mostly just exchanging the events of a few days ago. Geno was okay, his job as a guardian for the Star Rod, beside the Star Spirits, was going smoothly, so far there were no more people trying to steal it. I, on the other hand, wanted to avoid the part about the nightmare I had had some time ago. The dream was a horrible one and it was shared with me by my friends Clay, his girlfriend Vivian, and, most painfully, Meriee. Painful, because, she saw the sights in the dream and it made me wonder if she'd ever exit her traumatized state. She did, thankfully, and so did Vivian, who also couldn't stand the sights she saw, but got over it as well. Geno was no fool though. He saw my hesitation and could sense I was skipping a piece of what happened.

"What happened?" He said, interrupting me. He stared at me with those piercing eyes, the eyes that I could tell was reading my mind or at the very least seeing through me. He finally said something. "You had another nightmare, didn't you?"

… Shoot…

"What happened? I can tell something went wrong!" I lowered my head shamefully… Looked like the jig was up.

"Yeah… I had another nightmare… But that's it! Nothing special!" I swear I almost fell over when I saw the look Geno gave me.

"Your lying… Something happened, didn't it? Something terribly wrong happened!" He gave me another piercing glare "Didn't it?"… Oh yeah… I was busted…

"Geno… Now listen, my friend, there's no need to get angry. I mean it's not like you should expect the worse!" Geno yelled again.

"When we're talking about you, it's always the worst! Have you not learned you're lesson, last time?!?!?" He got right in my face. "Every vision you had has portrayed the Mushroom Kingdom in a future state of peril!" He started pacing around, listing events while extending a finger to help him keep count. "The Smithy Invasion, The Shadow Queen's Revival! Heck, let's not forget the Shroob Invasion, that nearly tore apart the time stream!!!"

I lifted my index finger up at that. "But I actually tried lending a hand in the Shroob Invasion, part…"

Geno got in my face again. "That's not the point!!! You were able to predict 'three' hostile takeovers, and you could've used what you seen to lend a hand to stop them from happening!!! But instead, you choose to run and hide!.." He pulled himself back. "What's happening to you, Zane? Something extremely big is on your mind and you don't have the guts to try and let it out! What's wrong Zane? What's wrong with you!?"

I lowered my head, tears appearing in my eyes… I knew exactly what was wrong with me… But… I lifted my head up. "You wouldn't understand, Geno… No one would…"

Geno, obviously realizing how delicate my nerves were with this matter, lowered his voice and smiled kindly. "Try me."

I raised my head to look at Geno. "Geno…" I got up from my sitting position and paced around. "What would you say if I told you…" I looked up to the sky with sadness. "I done something horribly, HORRIBLY, wrong?.." It was obvious I had caught Geno's attention. I turned to him. "What would you say if I told you…" A tear came from my eye. "I made a mistake, 'so big' that…" I tried to hold back the tears but they came in force. "That I…" I whispered weakly to finish. "Endangered the Mushroom Kingdom?.."

Geno looked surprised at that. He kept his voice low knowing the conversation was delicate. "… What did you do?..."

I looked up to him my eyes completely teary. "I…"

…I never had time to finish my sentence…

A strange black blur, sliced through Geno's holographic image, messing with it, and cutting his message short. When I looked at where the blur had gone I saw the weirdest but familiar sight. Standing right in front of me, was a strange black creature. It's back was turned from me but when it turned I gasped at what I saw. "No… Not you…"

Try as I might, not to believe it, it was standing right in front of me. A creature so terrifying, it made Clay's description of the 'Bog Monster' creature he faced on Congo Bongo pale in comparison. The body was reminiscent of what a velociraptor from old Dinosaur books, only the tail was that of a scythe, it's snout looked like that of a shark, it's hands and claws were like those fancy 'knuckle claw' weapons you'd see on RPG Games like, Final Fantasy. But there was nothing to laugh about this creature. It's skin, or should it be scales, was pure black, with red streaks going across the eyes and muzzle area. It gave a toothy grin… It took everything in my power not to hurl at the sight. It's teeth were sharp like a shark, and stained with blood.

I heard another voice call from almost anywhere. At first I thought it came from the creature, but a quick look to the creature told me otherwise. It was a dark voice; so dark in fact it made the Shadow Queens voice pale in comparison.

_**"Now, now… there's no need to reveal things so early…"**_

The creature glanced at me. I felt my heart leap to my chest. I knew without a doubt now, that if there was anything I needed to do now…

It was to run…

For I was the prey, and the creature was the Hunter…

And the Hunt was on…

* * *

Ace: (Staring at the screen in shock.)

Me: Ace, are you okay?

Ace: … … … … … … (Still staring.)

(I wave my hand in front of Ace's face. Seeing as how it doesn't work, I snap my fingers which brings Ace back to her senses.)

Ace: Zane?! Doing SOMETHING WRONG!?!?!? Say it ain't so Gantz! Say it ain't so!!

Me: Sorry Ace, but it is.

Ace: But what did he do!?

Me: Well that's the reason for that creature coming; it stops Zane from saying to much.

Ace: (Getting worried.) Oh I hope he'll be okay…

Me: Only time will tell… (Clears throat.)

Ace: But why wouldn't he tell Geno what was wrong?

Me: … It's what I like about his character… (Ace stares at me confused.) You see, Zane portrays us people in a sense… In this scene, he portrays that in some cases he's trying his best to sidestep the true problem when he can't really do as such. He portrays how some people try to run from their problems in stead of buckle down and dealing with it personally… Why, you ask?... It's because of fear…

Ace: Fear?

Me: Yes… Whatever is going on, Zane wants to ignore it and hope life could just go on. But such is not the case… Enter Geno. Geno is the portrayal of how mad people can truly get when you keep secrets. Afterall no one likes being lied to. But he took a much gentler side when he saw that this problem bothered Zane royally. It's to portray the things people can do to other people when they keep secrets… After all no one likes being yelled at… Especially because they don't want to talk about the subject they fear…

Ace: Sounds like one of those 'moral' thingies… But maybe you should stop while you're ahead, don't wanna sound preachy to your reviewers.

Me: Yeah, I know… (Clears Throat.) All and all this gives us a foot hold in the subject of mystery question number one! 'Who is Zane? What happened in his past that would make him forget everything?' Only time will tell what truly happened. (Gives a peace sign.) R&R People!!!

Ace: Until next update!

Wally: Hey guys! Sorry I'm late but…

(Me and Ace stare at him.)

Wally: Aw man! I missed the whole movie, Didn't I?

(Both of us sweatdrop.)

Ace & Me: (Deadpanned) Yes, yes you did…


End file.
